Mensonges ou Vérités ?
by Rainz
Summary: Petite série de OneShot sur le couple SiriusRemus...
1. Jeu de la vérité

**Titre : **Cesse de te mentir  
**Auteur : **Rainz - Ichel  
**Univers : **Harry Potter - Poudlard  
**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais je me permets de les récupérer pour des one shots  
**Genre : **OO… Romance ?  
**Rating : **PG-13 – Homosexualité  
**Note de l'auteur : **Je les aime. 3

* * *

Plus d'une fois, Remus s'était demandé ce que serait une relation entre hommes. Avec lui, si timide, et Sirius, si expansif surtout. Oui, même toujours. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé avec un autre homme. Cela l'étonnait, le gênait et le tourmentait tout à la fois. Mais, cela ne le dégoutait pas. Mais, cependant, quoi qu'il pensai, son meilleur ami aimait les femmes. Il aimait s'entourer de la gente féminine sensible à ses charmes. Alors Remus ne se posait plus de questions lorsqu'il sentait une rose piquante lui enserrer le cœur. Lorsqu'il le voyait sur un fauteuil rouge, entouré de demoiselles plus belles les unes que les autres, riant sur Serverus, la plupart du temps. Mais jamais l'une d'elles n'atteindrait la beauté de Sirius. La Noble et ilnesavaitplusquoi Famille des Black. Ils étaient tous beaux, dans cette famille. Des corps magnifiques, des cheveux longs, souples et brillants, des yeux froids qui maintenaient la distance. Sur, comparé à son corps à lui. Déjà fatigué par ses nombreuses transformations les nuits où le romantisme fait rage autour du lac. A son visage déjà si adulte par moment. Alors Remus abandonnait son imagination débordante et rejoignait James qui essayait de trouver, en vain, un moyen de sortir avec Lily.

Puis vint un jour, où, par un parfait concours de circonstances, Sirius et lui s'étaient retrouvés dans la même pièce, enfermés et seuls. Il soupçonnait fortement James, Peter et Lily d'en être les coupables. Oui, Lily Evans, celle qui était, au fur et à mesure des mois, devenue sa meilleure amie. Elle était forcément coupable, personne ne réussissait un sort de Blocage de Porte aussi bien. Aucun Alohomora ne la déverrouillait. Peut-être avaient-ils devinés le sens des regards que lançait Remus à son meilleur ami ? Et peut-être aussi qu'ils avaient compris les regards de Sirius, ceux que Remus ne pouvait voir. Secrètement, intimement, cette situation réjouissait les deux amis. Sirius se disait qu'il aurait une chance, une tentative d'approche, et Remus, un moyen de regarder son ami sans trop de soucis. Mais un grand silence s'était établit entre les deux garçons, chacun assit sur un bureau, qui fut seulement brisé quand Sirius proposa une partie de « Action ou Vérité », avec un ton chaleureux, doux qui était seulement réservé à Remus. Mais celui-ci ne s'en apercevait pas.

« Hum… Comme tu veux Sirius. »

Les deux garçons s'était assit au sol. La baguette de Remus remplaça les bouteilles moldues. Et pour le premier lancé, elle tourna et s'arrêta face au corps de Remus. Un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres, Sirius posa sa question. Remus avait dit vérité.

« Dis-moi Rem, vu qu'on te voit jamais un fille… T'es gay ? »

Un lourd silence s'installa tandis que les joues de Remus viraient au rouge vif. Il ne répondrait pas. Il mentirait, c'était possible après tout. Il n'aimait pas mentir, mais, il aimait encore moins la vérité qui se concentrait peu à peu au bord de son cœur, de ses lèvres. Oh oui il pensait être gay. Oh oui… il avait des sentiments pour Sirius. Ce n'était plus de la simple imagination. Remus bloqua le passage des mots à ses lèvres et se força à penser « Non, je ne suis pas gay. » Tout, plutôt que Sirius ne sache.

« Non. Et toi ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Embrasses moi. »

Le temps sembla se stopper de lui-même, quand le lycan entendit ses paroles. Il crut d'abord à un problème d'oreille. Puis à une blague, c'était bien le genre de Sirius. Mais il n'avait pas son regard rieur. Il était plus sérieux que d'habitude. Alors l'imagination de Remus refit surface en même temps que le rouge de ses joues. Non, non. Il avait mal entendu. Sirius ne pouvait demander ça ! D'un ton un peu trop sec pour qu'il soit calme, Remus répliqua :

« T'es toujours entouré de filles.  
- Je n'en n'aime aucune. »

Avant que le loupiot ne réagisse, Black se leva avec grâce et s'avança jusqu'à lui. Déposa ses fines lèvres blêmes sur celles si roses de son ami. La surprise était telle, que le jeune concerné ne put répliquer. Et s'il ne le voulait pas ? Voilà ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, depuis leur quatrième année. Un baiser de Sirius. Il était peut-être un peu fleur bleue pour un garçon, mais lui, un seul baiser aurait comblé sa journée. Quelque chose d'humide demanda l'accès à sa langue. Celle de Sirius. Sans s'en rendre compte, Remus le lui offrit, juste avant de le repousser. Non, ils ne devaient pas avoir ce genre de relation là. Ici, à Poudlard, ce serait sans doute mal vu. L'air blessé de Remus stoppa toute tentative de Sirius qui s'agenouilla face à lui. Avec un air tendre qu'il n'avait jamais partagé avec quelqu'un. Que ce soit une demoiselle ou un garçon. Jamais. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Remus murmura :

« Non. On ne peut pas Sirius… On ne peut pas…  
- Je m'étais trompé sur tes regards, alors… sur le fait que James nous ait enfermés ici… »

Le cœur du loupiot se brisa, comme le barrage qui retenait le flot de ses larmes. Ce qui dérouta Sirius au point qu'il en oublia les phrases peu avant, et déposa une main sur la joue du garçon pour effacer ses larmes. Cette caresse si peu attendue mit fin à la résistance du lycan. Il l'aimait. Lui et personne d'autre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour, il pensait seulement l'avoir découvert. Partagé entre rire et sanglots, il murmura :

« Sirius… C'est pas ça… Je… je t'aime bon sang !! »

L'imagination de Remus se transforma en réalité pour la suite de leurs années. Puis pour une grande partie de leurs vies communes. Personne n'apprit jamais ce qui s'était passé dans cette salle close pendant un jour entier. Seulement, ni Sirius, ni Remus n'avaient jamais semblés aussi heureux que les mois qui suivirent.


	2. Haine

Son cœur hurlait sa peine. Son corps criait sa douleur. Ses mains crispées dans ses cheveux ternes et trop fins. Le choc entre le sol et ses genoux fut violent. Il hurlait, hurlait sans se soucier des personnes qui l'entendait, le voyait devenir ainsi fou. Plus rien n'importait. Des larmes brûlantes coulaient, perlaient le long de ses joues. Ses sanglots l'étouffaient, coupaient ses cris violents. Son cœur explosa en mille morceaux, il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il hurla un prénom. Plusieurs fois. Puis se balança en arrière pour s'appuyer contre le mur, ses jambes tordues sur le sol. Ses larmes se tarirent. Il cessa de hurler. De bouger. De regarder. D'être un être vivant. Son cœur se déchirait, encore et encore. La bête furieuse nommée « Peine, douleur, regrets » lacérait cette chose fragile avec une violence inhumaine.

Sa différence agissait de l'intérieur. Un loup garou furieux prenait un malin plaisir à le faire souffrir. Ou était-ce la mort, qui s'acharnait sur eux depuis seize ans ? Des murmures faisaient le tour de la salle. Qui était ce fou qui venait d'hurler sa fureur du monde, sa haine envers cette dame fourbe qu'était la mort ? Qui était-il pour être fou de douleur ? Personne ne savait.

Personne ne comprendrait. Non, personne.

Cette personne, celle de sa vie, celle qu'il aimerait inlassablement jusqu'à sa propre mort. Cette personne venait de passer derrière un voile. Voile fin, gris, qui personnifiait le passage à l'au-delà.

Un garçon aux cheveux noirs couru et se jeta dans ses bras pour sangloter dans ses bras. Il lui rappela lui, plus jeune, quand il se jetait dans les bras du loup garou pour pleurer une nouvelle conquête si vite passée. Remus enlaça le garçon, très fort, se remettant à pleurer lui aussi.

Sirius était mort.

Mort.

Mort.

Deux ans de retrouvailles.

Et il était mort.

Leur vie n'avait pas été un long fleuve tranquille.  
Remus leva les yeux sur le plafond magique du Ministère, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.  
Il l'appela silencieusement, le pria de revenir.

Sirius était mort.


End file.
